a train
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: kereta itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengenai satu hal.


_a hetalia fanfiction:_

 **a train**

a train © Tsukkika Fleur

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

* * *

Perempuan itu terbangun beberapa menit sebelum kereta mereka berangsur-angsur berhenti; memelankan kecepatan hingga pasti berhenti total. Mereka belum lama keluar dari Slovakia, Elizaveta menemukan papan biru bertuliskan Breclav sebelum kereta benar-benar menghentikan lajunya.

Ia mengembuskan napas. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya sejak berangkat. Elizaveta tidak mau repot-repot untuk mencari tahu kenapa, karena sudah pasti ia tidak temukan alasannya.

Atau mungkin karena sudah resmi masa liburnya habis sejak ia berangkat dari Budapest tadi.

Pada akhirnya menyerah. Kemudian meminta bantuan pada pria yang ada di sampingnya—yang tampaknya masih segar bugar dengan sebuah koran yang ada di tangannya.

"Gil. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

Ia menoleh. Wajahnya terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau bangun—oh dan silakan kau mau tanya apa, Sayang."

Elizaveta memuntir lengan Gilbert pelan, membuatnya memekik pelan karena terkejut. "Begini, begini. Kalau seandainya kereta ini adalah manusia, apa yang akan ia rasakan?"

Alisnya naik—berpikir bahwa wanita itu mungkin sudah sinting. Ia kemudian melipat korannya dan menaruhnya di samping.

"Entah?"

Elizaveta memutar bola mata. Ia memangku tangan. Kemudian tangan kirinya yang bebas mengukir-ukir di jendela, menyatukan titik-titik hujan yang sudah berakhir di dua stasiun sebelumnya—atau mencoba menyatukan orang-orang yang sedang hiruk pikuk memenuhi peron.

(Wanita itu tidak bisa membedakan apakah mereka sedih karena berpisah, atau bahagia karena ditemukan kembali dengan para keluarganya.)

Gilbert menatapnya. Lalu berkata, "Kau tak ingin meninggalkan Budapest?"

Mendengarnya, wanita itu mendengus. Kereta mulai bergerak lagi. Titik-titik lampu tertinggal di belakang, matanya bergulir mengikuti lampu-lampu kota. "Jangan berlagak bodoh, Gil. Beberapa jam lagi kita sudah tiba di Praha."

Pria itu terkekeh. Kemudian memutuskan untuk berhenti menganggu.

"Apa ya, aku bukan kereta sayangnya, Liz."

Ada hela napas yang lolos dari bibir Elizaveta. "Tidakkah kau merasa kereta-kereta di dunia ini kesepian, Gil?" tanyanya, mengabaikan pernyataan Gilbert yang jelas tak serius. Matanya mengerling. "Sendirian, menembus hujan, meninggalkan kota tempat asalnya berada."

Elizaveta menengok. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa, ya?"

Kali ini Gilbert terdiam di bangkunya. Kedua iris merahnya ikut memandang ke luar melalui jendela yang ada di kanan Elizaveta. Ia turut menyaksikan bagaimana pemandangan silih berganti dengan cepat—tertinggal, tak sanggup mengejar.

Kedua alis Elizaveta sudah mengerut saat Gilbert ingin menjawab. Pria itu tertawa.

"Santai, Liz. Aku sedang berpikir." Gilbert terkekeh. Ia kemudian menyenggol lengan wanitanya. "Serius amat, sih."

Elizaveta mencibir. Ia kembali asyik kepada lampu-lampu kota yang begitu laju tertinggal di belakang. Sedangkan Gilbert kembali berpikir tentang kereta dan kesepian; apa korelasinya, apa yang dipikirkan Elizaveta.

Jemari-jemarinya memainkan ujung helai-helai rambut milik Elizaveta. Laki-laki itu mengulum senyum, berpikir sebenarnya apa jawaban yang diinginkan wanita yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Menurutku mereka bahagia," katanya. "Percaya?"

Kepala Elizaveta lantas menengok, Gilbert hampir berjengit ngeri karena dikiranya leher itu akan benar-benar patah. "Oh?"

Gilbert mengangguk lalu merenggangkan tangannya. Kedua lengan itu dilipat dan disimpan di belakang kepala, sementara ia terkekeh, lalu matanya tersenyum jahil.

"Mereka melipat jarak di antara kita, Liz. Apa yang lebih membahagiakan selain membuat orang lain bahagia? Kita dengan Luddy nanti misalnya. Atau dengan Bella minggu depan. Atau kau masih ingin kutambahkan contoh-contoh lain?"

Wanita itu terhenyak di bangkunya. Alisnya berkedut pelan. Ia kemudian menggeleng. Kedua pasang matanya menatap Gilbert lagi.

"Bukan begitu," sanggahnya pelan. "Yang kumaksud adalah hati terdalam mereka, Gil. Nurani mereka, suara hati mereka. Bayangkan. Gil. Mereka pulang pergi antar negara, meninggalkan kota tempat mereka berasal, lalu pulang hanya untuk istirahat sebentar, atau malah untuk bekerja, atau harus diperbaiki karena rusak. Tak pernah ada waktu untuk berdiam di rumah, mereka tak pernah bisa merasakan rumah."

Iris hijaunya menatap Gilbert lamat-lamat. Ia lalu mengambil napas berat sambil memangku tangannya di gagang bangku. "Bukankah itu menyedihkan? Mereka bahkan pulang bukan untuk merasakan rumah."

Gilbert tidak segera menjawab. Kedua lengannya lalu ia taruh di sisi tubuh. Tapi seulas senyum kembali ditampilkan olehnya, dan jemari-jemarinya kembali memainkan rambut panjang Elizaveta dengan lembut.

"Seperti kita, maksudmu?"

Dan Elizaveta terdiam sebentar. "Mungkin?"

Kedua mata laki-laki itu melirik sebentar baru kemudian tertawa kecil. Kedua bahunya terguncang, sedangkan mulutnya ditutupi dengan punggung tangannya sekilas.

"Kamu sepertinya butuh banyak tidur, Liz. Tidurlah lagi, dan tak usah bangun sampai tiba di Berlin," candanya. Kemudian mengusap rambut cokelat Elizaveta lembut, kali ini mulai dari puncak kepalanya. Ia menyeringai jahil. "Atau tidur di pelukanku?"

"Tak usah, ya." Tangan Gilbert tak ditepis, dan Elizaveta malah beringsut mendekat hingga lengan mereka benar-benar bersinggungan. Elizaveta kemudian menatap iris merah itu lama.

"Jadi, apakah _kau_ bahagia?"

Cibiran kemudian lolos dari bibir pria itu, lagi-lagi sambil mengukir senyum. "Koreksi jadi _kita,_ Liz—dan mengapa tidak? Kita pergi dan mendapatkan banyak hal dari dunia sebagai gantinya, Liz! Seperti aku yang pergi dari Berlin. Kau pergi dari Budapest. Lalu kita bertemu di Praha."

"Benar, 'kan?" Dan Elizaveta terkikik, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Gilbert.

Laki-laki itu kemudian melayangkan pandangan lagi pada jendela, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Elizaveta; menyapa rumah-rumah dan juga bulan yang ditutupi oleh awan.

Gilbert tersenyum.

"Jadi, menurutmu, apa yang kereta ini rasakan?"

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 _note:_

 _1\. Mereka berangkat dari Budapest-Keleti Railway Station langsung menuju Berlin Central Station dan naik sekitar pukul delapan malam._

 _2\. Breclav itu salah satu stasiun di Ceko, yang dekat perbatasan antara Ceko dan Slovakia._

.

 **a/n:** sebenarnya ini dibuat untuk proyek antologi yang digelar oleh ekskul saya bulan Juli lalu hehe, tapi di sini saya mengedit beberapa hal, walaupun storyline tetap sama uwu dan saya berterima kasih banyak pada ggle maps yang membantu saya dalam jalur keretanya /YHA/ terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
